


All These Wars Are Over

by amyfortuna



Series: Tolkien Femslash Week 2016 [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Homecoming, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elemmírë looks for Írimë after the War of Wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Wars Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tolkien Femslash Week. Card and prompt are: emotions, O44, joy.
> 
> The title is from Live's [The Dolphin's Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBHmcORu4og).

"Let joy be unrestrained, let sorrow be no more, let us welcome them in gladness, for our kin have returned!" Elemmírë's voice could be heard over all the multitude, ringing in the Great Square. A cheer went up, so loud it shook the nearby buildings, and was answered with the sound of marching feet and joyful voices, climbing up to the City. 

Everything descended into ecstatic pandemonium when the two crowds met. As Elemmírë looked around, frantically searching for a much-loved, familiar face, she saw lovers embracing for the first time in five hundred years, those who parted in anger reuniting in joy, parents now clinging to their grown children, now holding them back to look at them and exclaim over their scars, old friends meeting with extended hands and extended arms. The Sun shone down bright upon them, as if Arien herself was glad to see their safe return. 

Time passed without seeming to; Elemmírë grew ever more concerned. What had happened to Írimë, over there? Had she in truth survived? Or had she chosen to stay behind in Middle-earth? The Sun was descending, her rays touching the clouds with orange light, when at last Elemmírë spied the one face above all others that she had been longing to see. 

Írimë stood alone next to a fountain, a little way apart from the crowd, her bold face turned upward, letting the warmth of the Sun wash over her. Her long dark hair, unbound, floated down nearly to her feet. She was clad half in armour, and the rest of it was lying in pieces on the ground as if discarded there. 

Just as Elemmírë began making her way toward her, Írimë turned her head and their eyes met. Írimë smiled, her face lighting up with joy, but tears sprang into her eyes too, and her hand went to her mouth in amazed shock. 

Elemmírë's haste must have been clear to those around her, because they got out of her way, and before she could think or breathe, she was in Írimë's arms, and their tears were falling mingled together, their laughter like sobs muffled against their mouths. The taste of Írimë's lips was as sweet as Elemmírë had remembered it, recalled a thousand times during their separation. 

"Welcome home, beloved," Elemmírë said, kissing Írimë wherever she could reach her as Írimë laughed and cried alike, in her arms once more.


End file.
